The Legend of Megaira Dragon
by Mugihito Zephyr
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan iblis reinkarnasi dan juga pemilik Sacred Gear [Destructive Wind] yang termasuk Longinus. Ia akan membantu Kingnya mewujudkan perdamaian. Akankah Naruto mampu mewujudkan perdamaian? (Bad Summary) Strong n Smart Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**The Legend of Megaira Dragon**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD **

**Summary:Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan iblis reinkarnasi dan juga pemilik Sacred Gear [Destructive Wind] yang termasuk longinus. Ia akan membantu **_**King**_**nya untuk membawa kedamaian pada dunia ini. Mampukah ia?**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Di sebuah dimensi, tepatnya di dunia bawah di dimensi tersebut terdapat sebuah mansion yang megah. Ditaman di sebelah mansion tersebut tengah duduk dua orang yang berbeda gender, seorang lelaki berambut merah crimson dan seorang wanita berpakaian maid yang berambut silver. Di dimensi tersebut terdapat 4 makhluk yang berbeda yaitu Manusia, Akuma (iblis), Tenshi (malaikat) dan Da Tenshi (Malaikat Jatuh). "Apakah Sirzech-kun tidak akan mencari anggota peerage lagi, selama ini Sirzech-kun baru mempunyai satu Knight dan satu Queen?" Tanya wanita berpakaian maid itu a.k.a Grayfia

"Sebenarnya mau mencari lagi tapi tidak ada waktu, Otou-sama selalu menyuruhku untuk menemani Rias berlatih" Balas Sirzech. "Kalau untuk masalah Rias-chan biarkan aku saja yang melatihnya. Sirzech-kun pergilah dan cari anggota lain." Ucap Grayfia. "Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin besok aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia dan mencari beberapa anggota lagi." Ucap Sirzech ."Emm etto, aku harus mulai mengajari Rias-chan dari mana?" Tanya Grayfia. "Kau ajari ia berterleport menggunakan sihir dulu saja" Balas Sirzech. "Ha'i" Balas Grayfia.

_**SKIP TIME**_

Keesokan harinya Sirzech mulai mencari anggota peerage nya yang lain. Ia sekarang sedang berada di kota Kuoh, kota yang dikuasai oleh dua Klan iblis yaitu Gremory dan Sitri. Sirzech pada awalnya akan menemui teman lamanya yaitu Azazel. Tapi keinginannya itu di kesampingkan dulu saat merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar. Ia mengikuti kemana asalnya aura itu, betapa kagetnya Sirzech saat mengetahui kebenaran bahwa aura itu berasal dari seseorang anak berusia 7 tahun yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa warga. Anak itu mempunyai mata berwarna biru l, rambut spiky pirang, dan tiga kumis kucing di pipinya. Anak itu memakai baju berwana putih polos berkerah tinggi, dan juga Celana hitam panjang.

"Tolong ampuni aku, aku belum makan dari kemarin. Biarkan aku memiliki beberapa apel ini untuk dimakan" Ucap anak berusia 7 tahun tersebut.

"Kalau kau mengambilnya tidak sering seperti ini pasti aku maafkan,tapi kau melakukan ini setiap hari. Kau pasti tidak di didik oleh orang tua mu!."

"Dasar bocah sialan!"

"Lebih baik kau mati!"

"Masih bocah tapi sudah mencuri!"

Itulah ucapan dari beberapa warga yang risih akan kelakuan anak tersebut. Tak lama kemudian warga-warga yang tadi memukuli bocah tersebut langsung pergi. Sirzech yang penasaran akan bocah tersebut pun mendekati bocah itu.

"Hey nak" Ucap Sirzech

"To-Tolong ampuni aku" Ucap bocah tersebut sambil bergetar karena ketakutan

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Kau kelaparan bukan? Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut denganku?" Balas Sirzech

"Sungguh?" Tanya bocah tersebut memastikan. "Ya, baiklah ikuti aku" Ucap Sirzech. Bocah tersebut pun mengikuti Sirzech, tak lama kemudian Sirzech dan bocah itu pun sampai di sebuah restoran, dan Sirzech pun memesankan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk bocah itu.

"Jadi nak, kenapa kau mencuri? Kau tahu bukan bahwa mencuri itu tindakan yang tidak baik"Ucap Sirzech membuka pembicaraan. "Aku belum makan dari kemarin" Balas bocah itu. "Hanya itu? Lalu kemana orang tuamu, bukannya kau bisa meminta makanan ke orang tuamu?" Ucap Sirzech. "Aku tidak mengetahui siapa orang tuaku, aku lahir di pondok yatim piatu, aku hidup disana sampai berumur 6 tahun. Tapi setelah itu aku dikeluarkan dari pondok itu. Lalu aku hidup dijalanan sampai sekarang." Balas bocah itu. "Hmm jadi begitu, lalu apakah kau ingat namamu?"Ucap Sirzech. "Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Naruto. "Ja-" "Ini pesanan anda tuan" Ucap seorang pelayan di restoran itu memotong perkataan Sirzech. "Jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto. "Habiskan dulu saja makanan mu" Ucap Sirzech

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto menghabiskan makanan yang diberikan oleh Sirzech. Naruto pun bertanya

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Karena kau tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi apakah kau mau ikut dengan ku Naruto?"Ucap Sirzech

"Benarkah? Tapi kurasa kau mengajak ku ikut dengan mu pasti ada maunya bukan?" Tanya Naruto

'Anak yang menarik, pola pikirnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk anak berusia tujuh tahun' Pikir Sirzech

"Haha, tentu saja Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau ku beri kehidupan yang layak, tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kau lakukan?" Ucap Sirzech

"Jadi apa syarat nya tuan? "Ucap Naruto

"Jangan memanggilku tuan, aku juga mempunyai nama. Namaku Sirzech Gremory. Kau harus mengabdikan hidupmu untuk ku" Ucap Sirzech

"Maksud Sirzech-san mengabdi itu apa ya?" Ucap Naruto

"Bicaranya jangan disini, kita keluar dulu saja" Ajak Sirzech kepada Naruto. Lalu Sirzech pun membayar makanan yang tadi sudah ia beli untuk Naruto, dan lalu pergi ke taman yang sepi

"Jadi maksudnya mengabdi itu apa Sirzech-san?. Menjadi budak mu atau bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah ada di taman

"Tenang Naruto, pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Sirzech Gremory dan aku seorang iblis." Ucap Sirzech

"HAH! Iblis? Jangan bercanda Sirzech-san"Ucap Naruto

"Hahhh baiklah aku akan menjelaskan tentang dunia ini yang sebenarnya ... Begini Naruto, dulu dunia ini hanya ada 3 makhluk yaitu manusia, iblis, dan malaikat. Mereka semua hidup damai, sampai ada beberapa malaikat yang melanggar dan membangkang perintah Tuhan, Para malaikat tersebut diusir keluar surga oleh Tuhan, dan mereka menetap di dunia manusia dan sebagian di dunia bawah, karena merasa sedikit lebih tinggi derajatnya, mereka mencoba memperluas area dunia bawah yang dihuninya, pada akhirnya kami (Kaum Iblis) pun mencoba mempertahankan dunia kami, karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, akhirnya perang pun terjadi, perang tersebut pada awalnya hanya antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh, tapi karena ada korban manusia. Tuhan pun menyuruh para malaikat untuk menjaga manusia, karena ada beberapa malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang membangkang mereka mencoba menyerang malaikat yang pada dasarnya berada di pihak netral. Dan dari perang tersebut banyak dari ketiga belah pihak yang mati, dari pihak iblis banyak keturunan murni iblis yang mati, dari malaikat jatuh hampir ¾ mereka musnah, dan yang paling mengejutkan dari pihak malaikat. Dimana sang pemimpin atau Tuhan mati" Ucap Sirzech menjelaskan. "Maksud Tuhan mati itu bagaimana Sirzech-san?" Tanya Naruto. "Ya, Tuhan mati karena kekuatan yang diciptakannya pada makhluknya, dan kekuatan tersebut bernama **Sacred Gear. **Bahkan ada **Sacred Gear** yang bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Aneh bukan? ... Nah langsung saja, Maksudku mengabdi kepada ku adalah kau harus menjadi ibslis sepertiku, bukan menjadi budak. Karena aku merasa bahwa di dalam tubuhmu itu ada **Sacred Gear **. Aku takut jika kau jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Dan maukah kamu membantuku untuk mewujudkan perdamaian.**" **Ucap Sirzech lagi

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku mempunyai **Sacred Gear** Sirzech-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku bisa menyadari nya dari aura mu, apakah kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Contohnya tadi, pada saat kau dipukuli oleh beberapa warga. Apakah kau merasakan sakit? Tidak kan." Ucap Sirzech

"Hm etoo, benar juga"Balas Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana kau mau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Gremory, Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech. "Tentu" Balas Naruto. "Baiklah sekarang kau harus berbaring, aku akan melakukan ritual untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang iblis" Ucap Sirzech. Naruto pun langsung berbaring, dan Sirzech pun langsung memulai ritualnya. 'delapan pawn, cukup hebat juga' Pikir Sirzech

"Nah selesai Naruto, sekarang kau akan ikut denganku ke dunia bawah" Ucap Sirzech. "Tunggu dulu. Aku harus memanggil Sirzech-san dengan sebutan apa? Sirzech-dono, Sirzech-sama atau apa?" Tanya Naruto .. "Oh ya, aku lupa menerangkan bahwa Keluarga Gremory tidak pernah memandang seseorang dari apapun, semua iblis di klan Gremory selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka semua itu keluarga" Ucap Sirzech. Terlihat mata Naruto yang melebar saat mendengar kata 'Keluarga'. "Be-Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto. "Tentu. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan _Nii-sama _jika kau mau?" Ucap Sirzech. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menghampiri Sirzech dan langsung memeluknya sambil terisak. "Akhirnya aku memiliki keluargaa hiks" .'Tidak salah aku mengambilmu Naruto, kuharap kau bisa berteman dengan Rias' Batin Sirzech. Sirzech pun langsung membuat lingkaran sihir dan lansung menuju ke dunia bawah.

_**DI DUNIA BAWAH**_

"Rias-chan.. Sirzech-kun sedang ada urusan. Jadi kamu latihannya sama nee-sama dulu, gimana mau?" Tanya Grayfia ke Rias. "Onii-sama sedang ada urusan apa Grayfia nee-sama?" Tanya Rias. "Sirzech-kun sedang mencari anggota peerage nya Rias-chan. Jadi ayo kamu latihan sama Nee-sama dulu aja sambil nunggu Sirzech-kun pulang" Ajak Grayfia "Ha'i" Balas Rias

"Jadi Rias-chan mau latihan apa sekarang? Gimana kalau Nee-sama ajarin sihir teleport?"Ucap Grayfia. "Ah bosen, Rias mau belajar sihir yang kaya Onii-sama" Balas Rias. "Maksud Rias-chan Sihir **Power Of Destruction **?" Balas Grayfia lagi. "Nah itu nee-sama. Ajarin ya?" Ucap Rias. "Yaudah, coba Rias konsentrasi. Coba Rias kumpulin sihir Rias ke tangan." Ucap Grayfia. Tak lama kemudia Rias pun mencobanya. Dan langsung keluar bola yang berwarna merah ke hitam-hitaman ditangan Rias. "Lemparkan bola itu ke pohon yang disana Rias-chan!" Ucap Grayfia. Lalu Rias pun melemparkan bola itu ke pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Grayfia, dan

'Dhuaarr'

Pohon itu langsung berubah menjadi abu. "Whooaaa, Sugoi Nee-sama."Ucap Rias dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Cob-" Ucapan Grayfia terhenti saat melihat lingkaran sihir khas keluargan Gremory berada di depan matanya

Munculah dua orang lelaki dari lingkaran sihir itu, yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna merah crimson, dan yang satu lagi anak berambut pirang spiky.

"Hai Grayfia, Rias-chan" Sapa Sirzech kepada Grayfia dan Rias dan Grayfia bukannya menjawab sapaan dari Sirzech melainkan melihat seorang anak sepantaran Rias yang berdiri di samping Sirzech. "Onii-sama, siapa dia?" Ucap Rias sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Sirzech yang melihat Rias pun lansung tersenyum lalu berkata. "Kenalkan dirimu Naruto". "Hai namaku Uzumaki Naruto 'pawn' dari Sirzech Nii-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Rias yang melihat itu pun sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipinya, walaupun Rias masih berumur 7 tahun tapi ia sudah mengenal apa yang namanya cinta. 'Tampan' Batin Rias.. Grayfia yang melihat Naruto pun sedikit kaget, pasalnya ia merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar di dalam tubuh Naruto. "Jadi ini 'pawn' mu Sirzech-kun" Ucap Grayfia sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun lansung bertanya kepada Sirzech. "Siapa dia Nii-sama?". "Oh ia namanya Grayfia Lucifuge Istri Nii-sama" Balas Sirzech. "Lalu yang perempuan yang berambut seperti Nii-sama siapa? Adik Nii-sama?" Tanya Naruto . "Yap, Namanya Rias Gremory" Balas Sirzech

"Baiklah sekarang kita masuk saja ke dalam, sekaligus aku akan mengenalkan 'pawn' ku yang baru ini kepada Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama" Ajak Sirzech pada yang lainnya. Mereka berempat pun langsung masuk ke mansion Gremory.

Didalam mansion milik keluarga Gremory terlihat dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang. "Hai Otou-sama Okaa-sama." Sapa Sirzech,Rias sambil membungkuk kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Oh kalian rupanya, bagaimana latihanmu Rias-chan?"Tanya Venelana Gremory a.k.a Ibunya Rias dan Sirzech. Tapi tak lama kemudian Venelana melihat ke arah Naruto dan langsung bertanya. "Dan siapa kau anak muda?" Tanya Venelana sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu pun kembali tersenyum ke arah Venelana lalu berkata. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto 'pawn' dari Sirzech Nii-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk. Venelana dan Lord Gremory pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang begitu sopan. 'Seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan keluarga, Sirzech' Batin Lord Gremory dan Venelana. Mereka pun mengobrol ringan sambil sekali-kali menanyakan kehidupan Naruto sebelum menjadi iblis reinkarnasi.

Malam pun tiba, Naruto sekarang sudah berada di salah satu kamar yang berada di mansion milik keluarga Gremory. 'Aku berjanji akan membantu Nii-sama mewujudkan perdamaian' . Tak lama kemudian.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto pun lansung menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Bolehkan aku masuk" Tanya Sirzech. "Tentu Nii-sama" Ucap Naruto .. "Naruto, bolehkan Nii-sama melihat **Sacred Gear** mu" Tanya Sirzech penasaran. "Boleh, tapi bagaimana caranya untuk memunculkan **Sacred Gear**?" Tanya Naruto. "Tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang terkuat yang terlintas di dalam pikiranmu" Jelas Sirzech. Naruto pun menutupkan matanya dan lansung membayangkan hal yang terkuat yang terlintas dipikirannya. 'Aku percaya bahwa Avatar Aang adalah orang bisa mengendalikan angin. Terlebih lagi ia juga memiliki potensi untuk mengendalikan elemen lain, seperti api,air,dan tanah' pikir Naruto." Heeyyaaa" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke atas dan...

_**S**__**WINGGG!**_

Munculah gauntlet di tangan Naruto berwarna putih, gauntlet itu mengeluarkan aura berwarna putih yang cukup banyak. Sirzech kaget bahwa naruto memiliki Sacred Gear yang termasuk kedalam 13 longinus. Setelah sadar dari Shocknya, Sirzech pun berkata. "Woah tak kusangka kau memiliki **Sacred Gear **yang termasuk dalam 13 Longinus". "Woooahhh ternyata **Sacred Gear** ku kuat, kalau yang milikku termasuk dalam 13 Longinus. Berarti ada 12 Longinus yang lain bukan? Bisa Nii-sama beri tahu yang lainnya?" Ucap Naruto. "Tentu. Yang pertama ada _**True Longinus**_, yang kedua _**Zenith Tempest**_, yang ketiga _**Annihilation Maker**_, yang ke empat _**Dimension Lost**_, yang kelima adalah milikmu yaitu _**Destructive Wind**_, yang ke enam **Boosted Gear**, yang ketujuh _**Divine Dividing**_, yang ke delapan _**Regulus Nemea**_, yang ke sembilan _**Canis Lyakon**_, yang ke sepuluh _**Incinerate Anthem**_, yang ke sebelas _**Absolute Demise**_, yang ke dua belas _**Innovate Clear**_, yang ke tiga belas _**Telos Karma**_" Jelas Sirzech kepada Naruto. "Sekarang kamu tidurlah dan besok siap-siap untuk berlatih bersama dengan Nii-sama dan juga Rias" Ucap Sirzech lalu keluar dari Kamar Naruto

Keesokan Harinya Naruto, Rias, serta Sirzech sedang berlatih. Naruto sekarang sudah bisa berinterkasi dengan Naga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya. Naga yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto itu bernama **Megaira**. Dan hebatnya lagi, Naga yang bersemayam di tubuh Naruto itu sudah bisa dijadikan partner bertarung. Dan untuk Rias, ia pun sama seperti Naruto. Ia sekarang sudah berkembang pesat.

TBC

* * *

Minta saran & jangan lupa buat review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**The Legend of Megaira Dragon**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD**

**Jawaban Review : **

Bad Sector : Yap, Sepiroth Graal gak ada, di gantiin sama Sacred Gear nya Naruto. Sip makasih ^_^

blackschool : Sebelumnya makasih udah review, dan untuk masalah update kilat akan saya usahakan

agustatsumi : Oke, makasih udah review

: Akan saya usahakan

uzuuchi007: Oke, makasih udah review

tubuh tak berjiwa :Yap harem

Nanase Akira : Oke, Makasih udah review

Yogi.35912 : Oke, Makasih udah review

WTS-gaki : Oke, Makasih udah review

Visarado doang : Iya,ane lupa tentang itu haha.. Maaf2

Dark Namikaze Ryu : Setau saya Sirzech itu selain punya Grayfia, dia juga punya si Souji Okita (Knight) , MacGregor Mathers (Bishop) ,Surtr Second (Rook Mutation Piece) , Bahamut (Rook), Enku (Pawn) , Beowulf (Pawn) . Tapi di fiksi ini Sirzech cuman punya Grayfia aja, soalnya nanti Naruto bakal punya Peeragenya sendiri . Di fiksi ini cuman ada 13 Longinus, ada salah satu Longinus yang saya ganti dengan Sacred Gearnya Naruto

Erythrina Errol : Nah akhirnya. Maaf2 saya kurang pengetahuan nya haha, Ya saya ga tau soal itu . Nanti ada sedikit perubahan alur ko. Makasih sudah kasih tau saya, saya menunggu saran dan kritikan mu di chapter-chapter depan ^_^

Nanaleo009: Haha ikuti aja jalan ceritanya

uchiha youko senju : Haha iya itu ada typo xD kurang teliti ane . Ane asalnya ga tau soal Sacred Gear Canceller, tapi setelah ane baca2.. Ane jadi tau . Haha makasih udah kasih tau ane sebelumnya , Yap nanti ada perubahan alur sedikit . Arigatou ^_^

Saladin no jutsu : Oke, makasih udah review

: Akan saya usahakan, walaupun misalkan Naruto kuat atau apapun itu , tapi Naruto masih punya banyak kelemahan

Sarutobi RianMaru : Yap, Nanti ada flashback nya. Tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter depan

Agung. : Arigatou

: Disini Naruto harem

.GM : Ikuti aja jalan ceritanya ^_^

Blood D. Cherry : Si Enku sama Beowulf di fiksi ini ga ada :v

m. : Oke, Makasih udah review

Varian Andika : Makasih udah review

Neko Twins Kagamine : Arigatou ^_^

Reyvanrifqi: Legenda, Setara Ddraig atau Albion

Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates : Arigatou ^_^

Antoni yamada : Ikuti saja alurnya

Rizqifa09151384: Haha akan saya usahakan

Uchiha narto : Kalo jadi High Class Devil itu pasti. Ikuti aja alurnya

DarkGsel : Arigatou

Dan sebelumnya maaf sekali karena updatenya lama, tidak seperti yang diharapkan Author/Reader disini

**Chapter 2 **

Di dunia bawah, lebih tepatnya di mansion milik keluarga Gremory terdapat satu kamar yang berisikan seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur lelap

"Engghhh" Ucap lelaki itu yang baru bangun dari alam mimpinya. Untuk ciri-ciri fisik anak itu, ia berumur sekitar 17 tahun, rambut spiky pirang yang sudah cukup panjang, dan mata Saphire berwarna biru laut a.k.a Naruto . "Engghh... Hoaamm ah nyenyaknya, jam berapa sekarang" Ucap Naruto itu sambil melihat ke arah jam yang berada di kamarnya "NANI! Jam sebelas!" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah kamar mandi pribadi yang berada di kamarnya. Setelah lima belas menit ia membersihkan diri, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambut spiky pirang yang cukup panjangnya yang masih basah dan juga tubuh atletis sangat tertampang jelas saat itu. Naruto lalu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran berwarna putih, baju berkerah tinggi berwarna abu-abu dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam

Naruto POV

'Sudah kurang lebih sepuluh tahun aku di adopsi oleh Nii-sama sebagai adiknya, aku pun sudah di latih oleh nya selama beberapa tahun sampai aku bisa seperti ini,walaupun aku sempat beberapa kali hampir mati, tapi yang paling sakit adalah saat mencoba mengeluarkan kedelapan bidak 'Pawn' yang berada di tubuhku. Alias sekarang aku bukan lah budak milik Nii-sama lagi. sekarang aku sudah menjadi High Class Devil, tapi kata Nii-sama aku bisa menjadi _Ultimate Class Devil_ kalau terus berlatih. Dan juga entah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Nii-sama, kurasa membantunya mewujudkan perdamaian saja tidak cukup. Dan terlebih lagi sekarang aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia, aku disana akan mencari budak-budak ku sendiri, sedih rasanya pergi jauh dari Nii-sama, Okaa-sama, Otou-sama dan juga Grayfia Nee-sama. Tapi tak apa lah, mungkin ini juga yang terbaik untuk ku. Dan juga mungkin setelah sampai di Dunia manusia aku akan mengunjugi Rias dulu, dan aku pun tidak sabar ingin melihat budak-budak Rias, Setahuku dulu Rias baru mempunya Queen yang bernama Akeno. Tapi beberapa bulan kemarin aku mendapat kabar dari Nii-sama bahwa Rias sekarang sudah mempunyai cukup banyak budak, dan katanya 3 hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan budak baru lagi' Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah

Naruto POV End

"Ohayou Okaa-sama" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk. "Ohayou Naruto, ngomong-ngomong katanya sekarang kamu akan pergi ke dunia manusia bukan?" Jawab Venelana. "Ehhm Iya Okaa-sama. Ngomong-ngomong Nii-sama dimana?" Tanya Naruto. "Sirzech sedang di halaman depan" Balas Venelana. "Oh terima kasih Okaa-sama" Ucap Naruto menunduk lalu pergi dari ruangan tengah menuju halaman depan untuk menemui Sirzech

"Nii-sama" Panggil Naruto. "Oh kau Naruto, duduklah disini. Bagaimana apakah kau sudah siap pergi ke dunia manusia?" Ucap Sirzech. "Etoo si-siap" Jawab Naruto gugup. "Hey ayolah kenapa kau gugup begitu, kau disana bisa mencari keluargamu sendiri" Ucap Sirzech santai. "Aaah-ahaha, baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah aku melihat Set Evil Piecesku" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa hambar. "Oh baiklah, ambilah"Ucap Sirzech sambil menyerahkan satu set Evil Pieces kepada Naruto. "Oh jadi seperti ini benda yang diciptakan Ajuka-sama untuk mengambil iblis-iblis reinkarnasi yang berkualitas, ternyata gelar Maou yang diberikan pun pantas. Sama seperti Nii-sama, selain iblis yang menyandang gelar Maou tapi ia pun cerdas hahaha. Tapi tetap saja bahwa Maou yang paling hebat itu Nii-sama ahahaha " Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa santai. "Baiklah. Naruto kuharap kau disana bisa menjaga Rias. Ku tahu bahwa Rias pun kuat, tetapi tetap saja aku suka merasa khawatir apabila ia menerima permintaan dari beberapa client untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang berbahaya" Ucap Sirzech serius. "Tentu Nii-sama, aku akan melindungi Rias dari bahaya" Jawab Naruto. "Lalu kapan kau akan pergi Naruto? Nii-sama sudah mempersiapkan rumah dan juga kau akan di sekolahkan di sekolah yang sama dengan Rias, semua kebutuhan mu disana akan Nii-sama penuhi " Ucap Sirzech. "Mungkin beberapa jam lagi, sekarang aku akan berkemas dulu Nii-sama" Ucap Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkuk pada Sirzech dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk berkemas.

Saat dimana Naruto pergi ke dunia manusia pun tiba, Naruto kini tengah bersiap pergi. "Naruto jaga Rias baik-baik ya?" Ucap Venelana sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. "Ha'i Okaa-sama" Balas Naruto. "Naruto, Jaga dirimu juga" Ucap Sirzech. "Baik Nii-sama" Balas Naruto. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Okaa-sama Nii-sama. Jaa " Ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi lalu menghilang

Naruto kini sedang berada di rumahnya yang sudah disiapkan terlebih dahulu oleh Sirzech. Naruto sedikit kagum dengan rumah yang akan ia tinggali itu. Rumah itu bisa dibilang bagus dan mewah, yah tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia mendapatkan itu semua juga dari seorang Maou. Jadi tidak aneh juga apabila ia mendapatkan fasilitas yang sangat bagus.

'Ah mungkin besok saja aku mengunjungi Rias, lagipula aku dan Rias itu satu sekolah, jadi pasti bertemu. Lebih baik aku beristirahat untuk sekolah besok' Pikir Naruto

Pagi yang cerah saat matahari mulai mendominasi alam dengan sinarnya yang membawa kehidupan, memaksa sebagian orang untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinya,dengan semangat yang baru.

"Hoamm, jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap seseorang dengan ciri-ciri mempunyai rambut spiky pirang a.k.a Naruto . "Nani jam 7.40! dua puluh menit lagi masuk!" Ucap Naruto lagi. Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah beberapa menit ia pun sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Diperjalanan ia terus memikirkan tentang calon bidak-bidaknya nanti

_**Time Skip**_

Tak lama perjalanan mereka sudah sampai disekolah mereka, sekolah yang sungguh besar untuk ukuran sekolah swasta. Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang. Siswa-siswi yang awal mulanya ramai kini pun terdiam, hingga menjadi sunyi. 'Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu' Batin Naruto.

Kejadian itu terjadi cukup lama, sampai...

"Kyaaaaa tampan.."

"Kyaaaaa dia keren..."

"Kyaaaaa namamu siapa?"

"Kyaaaaa kamu murid baru ya?"

"kyaaaaa aku mau jadi kekasihnya"

'Huh, ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang' Batin Naruto

Naruto merasa terganggu karena ulah para wanita itu, wanita itu melihat Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. "Umm, maaf nona-nona saya harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu" Ucap naruto tersenyum sambil pergi melewati para siswi itu. Para siswi pun hanya bisa merona melihat senyuman naruto.

'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok' Naruto pun mengetuk pintu kepala sekolah. "Masuk!" perintah orang dari dalam. "Maaf saya murid baru disekolah ini" Kata Naruto. "Oh jadi kau murid baru itu, hm kau tunggu sebentar, akan kulihat kau akan masuk kelas mana" Jawab orang tersebut a.k.a kepala sekolah. "Hmm, kau masuk kelas 3A, silahkan menuju kekelasmu, gurumu sudah menunggu disana." Tambah kepala sekolah. "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" Undur Naruto. Naruto pun menelusuri koridor mencari kelas 3A, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan kelas tersebut.

Sementara di dalam kelas sedang pelajaran sudah dimulai, ketika guru akan menjelaskan mata pelajaran tiba-tiba 'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'. "Masuk" Jawab sang guru. Naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas dan kelas pun seperti kuburan, sunyi sepi tak ada suara apapun. Tapi berbeda dengan dua orang perempuan yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut berwarna merah dan juga perempuan berambut Ponytail berwarna biru gelap. Mereka melihat Naruto seperti orang yang melihat hantu. Mereka kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto, tak selang lama kemudian ... "Oh, jadi kamu murid baru dikelas ini?" Tanya sang guru dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto, "Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu?'' Ucap guru mempersilahkan naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan mohon bantuan nya" Perkenalan singkat naruto sambil tersenyum. Sementara Naruto bingung dengan kesunyian yang ada sampai

"Kyaaaaa ternyata tampan dikelas ini.."

"Kyaaaaa ternyata tampan namanya naruto-kun.."

"Kyaaaaa aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya.."

"Kyaaaaa aku mau menikah denganya.."

Begitulah kira-kira teriak histeris para siswi, sementara beberapa siswa menatap iri pada naruto. Sementara naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya sampai dia melihat Rias dan Akeno, ya Rias dan Akeno ternyata sekelas dengan Naruto.

"Ehem, silahkan duduk Naruto-san, kau duduk di bangku yang paling belakang" Ucap sang guru. Dan Naruto pun menuju bangku paling belakang yang kosong . Sementara para siswi banyak yang kecewa karena Naruto tidak duduk didekat mereka.

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan banyak siswi yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran karena memperhatikan Naruto sepertinya lebih menarik dari pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru. 'kyaaa dia tampan sekali, aku ingin memilikinya' Batin salah seorang siswi.

'Kyaaaa aku mau menikah denganya' 'Kyaaaa kamu benar-benar mempesona' 'Kyaaaaa aku mau tidur dengannya' Batin beberapa siswi. Sementara Naruto mencoba memperhatikan pembelajaran dari guru dari pada melihat tatapan nafsu dari para siswi.

'Kriiiiing' 'Kriiiing' bell tanda istirahat berbunyi. Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya sampai "Naruto-kun kekantin bersama ku ya?" "Naruto-kun bersamaku saja" "Naruto-kun makan bekalku saja" Begitulah seterusnya para siswi berebut untuk makan siang bersama naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menolaknya dengan ucapan. "Maaf sepertinya tidak bisa" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Para siswi yang melihat senyuman Naruto pun langsung memerah pipinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran, temui aku dikantin yaaa" Ucap salah seorang siswi. Tak lama kemudian setelah menerima pertanyaan yang tidak penting itu, kelas pun menjadi sepi dan hanya menyisakan Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno.

Rias dan Akeno yang telah melihat siswi-siswi itu pergi pun langsung mendekati Naruto. "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau pergi kesini, terlebih lagi kenapa kau bersekolah disini?" Tanya Rias sambil duduk di bangku yang kosong didekat Naruto berada . "Oh ya, aku lupa tidak memberi kabar kepada mu bahwa aku akan tinggal di sini, tepatnya di dunia manusia untuk sementara. Lagipula ini perintah Nii-sama" Balas Naruto. "Mou Naruto-kun aku rindu padamu" Ucap Akeno dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil mendekapkan wajah Naruto kepada dadanya yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Ya, memang begitulah sikap Akeno pada Naruto, ia selalu memeluk Naruto apabila ia bertemu dengannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Akeno telah menaruh perasaan kepada Naruto. Tapi Rias yang melihat itu pun merasa iri dan cemburu, dengan cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Akeno. "Akeno le-lepaskan! Naruto-kun tidak bisa bernafas" Ucap Rias. "Ara-ara bilang saja kalau kau cemburu buchou" Balas Akeno sambil memperlihatkan wajah tidak bersalah. "Sudah-sudah, dan kau juga Akeno. Jangan suka memelukku seperti itu" Ucap Naruto sedikit kesal walaupun terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya karena tadi ia sempat merasakan dua buah gunung yang sangat nikmat. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan NA-RU-TO-KUN?!" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Ya.. Senyum manis yang sangat manis, tapi berbeda persepsi apabila Naruto yang tau maksud senyuman manis itu. "Et-ttt-o aku bisa jelaskan Rias" Balas Naruto dengan tergagap. "Sudahlah tak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi Naruto-kun belum jawab pertanyaan ku" Ucap Rias yang sudah mulai tenang. "Em aku datang kesini untuk menjagamu Rias dan juga untuk mencari anggota Peerage ku sendiri. Lagipula itu permintaan Nii-sama, Jadi aku tidak bisa menolak" Jelas Naruto. Lalu mereka semua melakukan perbincangan sampai istirahat selesai. Sama seperti sebelumnya, para siswi yang seharusnya memperhatikan guru menerangkan malah memperhatikan Naruto sampai

'Kringg' 'Kringg' Kringg' Bel tanda pelajaran selesai dan para murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar terkecuali Naruto

"Huaahhh hari yang melelahkan, entah kenapa badan ku pegal-pegal semua" Ucap Naruto setelah semua murid keluar dari sekolah

"Ara-ara, kau pegal-pegal kan Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu perbolehkan aku untuk memijitmu. Bagaimana kau mau? Aku pun bisa memberikan bonus lho" Ucap Akeno dengan muka dan nada yang genit pada Naruto ."Tidak terima kasih" Ucap Naruto singkat jelas padat. Dan ucapan itu pun langsung membuat Akeno kecewa. "Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami ke ruangan club. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada budak-budak ku?" Ucap Rias yang sekarang sudah berada di sebelah Naruto sambil mengambil lengan kanan Naruto lalu mendekapkan lengan Naruto kepada aset yang berada di dadanya itu. Akeno yang tidak mau kalah pun lansung mengambil lengan kiri Naruto lalu melakukan tindakan yang sama dilakukan Rias. Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi itu pun hanya pasrah lalu berkata "Baiklah".

_**Time Skip**_

Naruto sekarang sudah mengetahui semua budak Rias. sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi dan pergi dari ruangan club Rias . Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota tempat tinggal barunya, sekaligus untuk melihat keadaan.

Sampai dia melihat seorang paruh baya terlihat sedang memancing ditepi sungai, tapi dilihat dari auranya dia bukan manusia. Naruto pun mencoba mendekatinya, Orang tersebut yang merasakan kehadiran Naruto kemudian melihat kebelakang. Dia menemukan Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. "Selamat Sore paman?" Ucap Naruto sopan dengan senyum palsunya. "Ah iya, ada apa bocah?" Balas orang tersebut. "Ah tidak apa-apa, apakah salah aku menyapa seseorang.. Umm atau lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang bukan manusia? Atau bisa kusebut Malaikat Jatuh" Balas Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat kaget orang tersebut. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku bukan manusia? Padahal dia hanya manusia. Eh bukan-bukan, bocah ini seorang iblis .. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku merasakan sesuatu dari tubuh bocah ini, dia seperti mempunyai kekuatan besar yang disembunyikan lebih tepatnya Sacred Gear' Batin orang tersebut memandangi Naruto dan kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke pancingnya. "Ehm, dan sepertinya kau juga bukan manusia, atau bisa kusebut Iblis" Terang orang tersebut. "Ahahaha, Kenapa kau berada di daerah kekuasaan Gremory dan Sitri paman? " jawab Naruto sambil senyum palsu sambil memandang aliran sungai. "Sudahlah hentikan senyum palsumu itu anak muda" Kata orang tersebut bukannya membalas pertanyaan Naruto , tetapi ia malah merasa aneh melihat senyum palsu Naruto.

"Oh ya namaku Azazel, ya bisa dibilang aku bukan manusia, aku adalah Malikat Jatuh" Ucap orang tersebut a.k.a Azazel. Naruto pun menghentikan senyum palsunya dan berganti dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku adalah seorang Iblis" jawab Naruto datar. "Ada apa kau kemari Naruto-san?" Ucap Azazel. "Aku hanya merasa tertarik dengan aura yang kau pancarkan, berbeda dengan iblis dan manusia. Ternyata malaikat jatuh ahahaha, Tapi bolehkah aku tahu alasanmu berada di daerah kekuasaan Gremory dan Sitri? " jawab Naruto masih datar sambil bertanya sekali lagi. "Tenanglah Naruto-san, aku berada di daerah ini karena aku ingin saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggu pihak iblis. Dan terlebih lagi aku adalah salah seorang teman dari seseorang yang sekarang menyandang gelar Maou Lucifer" Ucap Azazel. Setelah Naruto mendengar itu, ia sedikit tersentak. "Ka-kau teman Nii-sama?" Tanya Naruto tergagap-gagap. "Nii-sama? Maksudmu? Kau adiknya Sirzech?" Tanya Azazel. "Adik angkat, aku diangkat menjadi adik Nii-sama pada saat umur 7 tahun" Lalu Naruto dan Azazel pun berbincang-bincang mengisi waktu luang mereka, serta Naruto pun menjelaskan keinginan Sirzech untuk mewujudkan perdamaian. Naruto pun segera menanyakan keinginan dari pihak malaikat jatuh, apakah masih ingin berperang atau tidak. Dan keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto, karena sebenarnya pihak malaikat jatuh pun sudah mulai muak dengan perang dan menginginkan perdamaian. Lalu Naruto pun mengajukan usul bagaimana kalau fraksi iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh melakukan pertemuan untuk berunding membahas perdamaian. Dan lagi-lagi keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto karena Azazel juga menyetujuinya. Naruto tinggal meminta pendapat dari salah satu fraksi lagi yaitu malaikat. Setelah perbincangan itu selesai, Naruto langsung pergi untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

'Cklek' Bunyi pintu rumah Naruto terbuka pintu

"Ka-kau..." Kaget Naruto

TBC 

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf karena updatenya lama banget

Dan juga saya minta maaf apabila Chapter ini jelek

Dan saya pun minta saran buat member Peeragenya Naruto, kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa lewat Review atau bisa PM saya

Terus untuk jadwal update nanti akan saya buat. Tergantung bagaimana respon dari para Reader yang membaca fiksi ini. Mau diteruskan atau tidak

Dan untuk para Master yang sudah berpengalaman dalam dunia fanfiksi. Bisa dong saya minta saran tentang fic ini, baik positif maupun negatif akan saya terima sarannya. Karena dengan cara itu saya akan bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya ^_^


End file.
